I'll Be Your White Knight
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: Eraqus feel's Aqua's light fading so he sends Terra to search for her. Along the way he realizes just how much Aqua means to him and that he has to save her at any cost. Takes place after Terra leaves Radiant Garden, so expect BBS spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Through the blackness that was space the glowing orbs from millions of worlds lit up the vast star ocean. The one and only life that was in this space at the time was non other than Terra, clad in his armor flying along on his Keyblade glider. And today, this armored solder wasn't in the best of moods. Scowling, he piloted his glider around a few worlds trying to decide which one to search out next.

"How could Master Eraqus and Aqua do this to me?" the brown haired man thought.

Just hours ago, Terra had arrived in Radiant Garden to continue his search for the masked boy. On his search he ran into his good friends Ven and Aqua. At first he was thrilled to see them again and fight together like they always used to do. But after the battle was over he began talking with Aqua and found out that Master Eraqus had asked her to spy on him.

Irritated, he stormed off without saying anything else to his friends and continued to look for Master Xehanort, whom he eventually found and rescued from the clutches of a thug. Xehanort was so grateful to Terra for saving him that he began referring to him as "Master Terra". This made the young man feel good, but he wished that his real master and friends would acknowledge him like that. The only way he felt his master thought of him was as a failure, someone who needed to be babysat in order to make sure his darkness didn't overwhelm him.

Terra grunted. "I can handle my darkness. I know what I'm doing." He reached down and pulled up the card Ven had given him that last time they met. "A ticket to Disney town...I guess I'll go there next." he said navigation his glider in the direction of the world described on the ticket.

Just as he began to approach the world he heard a voice ringing in his head. It was the voice of his master. Frustrated with the man, Terra shut the voice out for a moment, but gave in after a while and listened.

"Terra, please come home immediately. This is an emergency." Eraqus's voice echoed in his head.

Terra sighed. "I just can't get a break." He stopped his glider and thought for a moment. Normally when he was frustrated he would try to avoid his master, but the call he received this time was almost like a plead. He could hear the stress in the older man's voice. Something bad had most defiantly happened.

Putting his feelings aside for the moment, Terra turned his glider around and began to pilot it back to his childhood home. It took almost the rest of the day to return back, but by nightfall he had reached The Land of Departure.

He walked along the familiar training ground and almost smiled, remembering all the times him and Aqua would play there as children. It was also they same place they helped Ven train when he arrived with them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wayfinder, grasping it tightly in his hand. Although the last time he spoke with his friends they weren't on the best of terms, they where still connected and cared about one another. Terra hoped that this sudden call to come home wasn't because one of them where in danger.

Terra continued walking until he reached the castle. He then opened the large doors and walked inside, immediately spotting his master sitting at his usual place. The man had his head in his hands and looked toward the ground not noticing, Terra walking up to him.

"Master..." Terra began. "I have returned back just as you have asked me to." he said with a bow.

The Master lifted his head up and cleared his throat. "Yes, I am very glad to see you Terra. I'm sorry I had to call you back in the middle of your mission, but something has happened and I need your help."

"I hope it's not about Aqua and Ven." he replied.

Eraqus narrowed his eyes. "I wish I could say that it wasn't. But that is the very reason I called you back here. Aqua's light, has blackened out and I can't find it anywhere."

The young man gasped. "N-No...that can't be...I just saw her today. How can she be gone?"

"She's not exactly gone permanently, more like...fading. Which means only one thing."

Terra frowned. "She's...dieing..."

Eraqus nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. And the only thing we can do for her is to find where she is before it's too late. I want you to search out the worlds for her, I will be searching as well."

Terra looked sadly at the ground. "Yes of course." Terra felt major regret in the pit of his stomach. Here he was just hours ago complaining about Aqua spying on him but she was only trying to make sure he was safe. And the last words he said to her weren't the nicest thing ever.

The blue eyed man lifted his head and looked his master in the eyes. "I'm...so sorry master."

The older man put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever for? This situation is not anyone's fault."

"No, it is my fault." Terra said brushing his hand off. "I found out that you had Aqua watching over me. And when I found out...I was so mad I...left her and told her to leave me alone. I was so cruel to her master..."

"Terra..." Eraqus said looking in Terra's eyes. "Both Aqua and I care for you. The only reason I sent her was because I worry for you...like a father would worry for his son."

Terra felt tears well up in his eyes. "I promise to bring her home master."

The Master nodded and wrapped Terra in a hug. "I believe in you son. Keep the light in your heart strong and I will never have a reason to distrust you. Don't let this sadness cause darkness in your heart."

Terra wiped his eyes. "Right." he said with a nod.

"Alright then we should both leave to look for her. I want you to meet me back here in a few days if you can't locate her."

The student nodded.

"And I have one last thing I wanted to ask you. Have you seen Ventus at all in your travels?"

"Yes, I just saw him as well." Terra replied. "I told him to go home, but I can see he hasn't returned yet."

"I see." the man said scratching his chin. "Well if you see Ventus please bring him home as well."

"Alright." Terra said bowing to his master again. "I will take my leave then."

The master and student said their goodbyes and Terra left the world shortly after. Clutching his wayfinder in hand, he scanned the various worlds he had visited. "I can only guess she went to a world that I just visited." He said scanning the area.

He lifted up his good luck charm up to look at it. "Aqua, give me a sign. Show me the light of your heart so I can find you."


	2. Chapter 2

The star shaped good luck charm, that Aqua called a "Wayfinder" was very precious to him. She made three of them, one for herself, Ven, and Terra. At the time, Terra jokingly made fun of it, talking about how girly she was for making them. But deep down he really appreciated her for making them all such a special trinket.

Knowing that Aqua was in danger reminded him how much he cared about her. Before Ven had come to live with them, she was the only friend Terra had. When they weren't training, they often played together. And when they where training, they helped each other in their weaknesses. There was one time, shortly after Aqua had came to live with them that she had comforted him after struggling in his training.

It was a time when Terra was very young, around ten years old. He was training to learn some magic, but could not get a grasp on it.

"Concentrate Terra!" Master Eraqus shouted at the boy. Terra pointed the tip of his Keyblade at a target and tried to use his magic.

"Fire!" the boy shouted releasing no more than a small spark. It wasn't even enough to catch the target on fire.

The Master shook his head. "Let's take a break." Terra sat on the ground, panting and pounded a fist on the grass. "Why can't I get it right?"

Eraqus put a hand on his young pupil's shoulder. "You will get it in time; right now you are too focused on your power of strength. You need to push that aside and you will be able to cast spells like my other student."

Eraqus walked away for a moment and brought Aqua back with him. "Aqua I want to demonstrate your magic for Terra to see."

The blue eyed girl smiled at the man then at Terra. "Okay!"

Terra looked away, slightly irritated.

The Master stood next to the boy, pushing his head. "Pay attention to this Terra. Watch the way she relies on her inner strength and puts it into a form." Terra turned his head and stared at the girl.

Aqua held her Keyblade by the target and closed her eyes. Terra almost thought he could see a light emanating from her. Then her Keyblade lit up and created a large fireball that hit the target, burning it to ashes in seconds.

The master patted Terra on the head. "Now I want you to try it."

Eraqus stood and began walking back to the castle.

"Wait aren't you gonna watch me try it?" the pupil asked.

The man smiled. "I will in a moment, but first I have some business to attend to. Aqua will watch you."

Terra grumbled. He always thought Aqua was perfect at everything, an obedient and smart student. It just wasn't fair he couldn't match his skills with hers.

"Okay ready to give it a try?" she asked cheerfully.

Terra nodded and held his Keyblade near the target in the same way Aqua had done. He mimicked her movements exactly but not even a spark came from the tip of his blade.

He threw his Keyblade to the ground and took off running. "I just can't do it!" he shouted. He ran until he reached his favorite spot by the hillside, where he often watched the stars at night. Aqua chased after the boy and patted him on the back after she had caught up to him.

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually."

Terra sighed. "That's easy for you to say. You can do it easily and it makes the master really proud of you."

Aqua shook her head. "That may be but...there are other things I'm not good at that you are. Like basic combat."

Terra gave her a funny look. "But the master says you're skilled in every way and I need to train harder to have your magic skills."

Aqua giggled. "You know he said the same thing to me. He told me...Aqua!" she said trying to copy the master's voice. "You have to train hard if you want to match your combat skills with Terra!"

Terra smiled. "Really? He said that?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "Yes, he's just trying to give us lessons by comparing our strengths and weaknesses to each other." She smiled bigger. "But he really does love us, the other day I overheard him talking to his friend, telling him that he loves us like his own children."

The boy jumped to his feet. "Wow!"

"So let's not worry about what we need to do to become stronger, and just learn at our own pace."

Terra nodded. "Okay let's promise we will always work hard."

"And both become Keyblade Masters!" Aqua shouted.

They both laughed. "Okay let's make a pinky promise that we will both be masters one day!" said Terra.

Aqua agreed and held out her pinky finger.

"Okay also promise we will always be friends and be there for each other, especially when we have a hard day of training." she said.

Both kids nodded and wrapped their pinky fingers together.

"It's a promise!" they said in unison.

"Now let's go play!" Aqua shouted pulling his arm.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" the boy asked.

"Hey we're just kids! We can't train all the time." she said crossing her arms.

Terra laughed_. "I guess she isn't a perfect student like I thought. She's just a regular kid like me." _he thought.

Aqua looked around. "This is a nice hill! I've never seen it before."

"It's my secret spot...but since we're friends now we should hang out here together." he said with a smile.

"Okay!" she smiled in return.

"If you come at night there's a great view of the stars." he said looking into the sky.

From that moment on, Terra and Aqua became close friends. They came to that hill every night and watched the stars. And when Ven came to live with them, all three of them always watched the stars together.

These memories where very precious to Terra, and knowing Aqua was in danger brought them all flowing back. "I will find you Aqua." he said gripping his wayfinder tightly.

* * *

**Please Review my story if you can! Tell me what you think and if you see any errors that I should fix. Thanks :)**


End file.
